Kingdom Keepers: The Mystery at the Magic Kingdom
by Future Keybearer
Summary: Months after Chernabog's defeat, a kid sneaks into the park after dark, and befriends some of the characters. But when the Keepers go missing, and the characters are being kidnapped, it's up to this kid and his new friends to save them all.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a quiet night at the Magic Kingdom. The park had just closed, and all the tourists and most workers had gone home. Then, a young boy at the age of fifteen climbed over the walls of the park and into Main Street U.S.A. He muttered to himself, "When the tourists are away, the characters shall play."

Suddenly, every area of the park was full of life. Disney characters were wandering all over Main Street. "Ah, my favorite time of the night," the boy said to himself. He made his way over to the Diamond Horseshoe café in Frontierland, as characters greeted him. He'd been in the park at night many times, so most of the characters knew him.

As the boy took a seat in the café, a certain cowboy greeted him. "Well, Hey Howdy Hey partner," he said. "How's it going Woody?" the boy said with a smile. "Not much Timber," Woody answered as he sat beside him.

Timber looked up at the stage and asked, "So, who's performing tonight?" "The Country Bears," Woody answered. "Again?" Timber complained. "Those guys have been performing every night for the past two weeks. When are you, Jessie, and Bullseye gonna do your act again?"

"Ah, we don't mind," Woody answered, "And those bears just love performing." The Country Bears come onto the stage and started doing their usual act from the day. Then Woody turned to Timber and asked, "Hey, you haven't gotten a chance to talk to any of the Kingdom Keepers during the day have you?" "No. I only go to school with Finn, but he's been out sick," Timber answered, "Why?"

"Well," Woody responded, "Don't tell anyone, but the Kingdom Keepers haven't been crossing over to the park recently. Mickey and Wayne think that something bad might have happened to them." "You mean the Overtakers?" Timber asked.

After the Kingdom Keepers imprisoned Chernabog, the Overtakers haven't made any moves against the park. So, hearing that they might have returned was very serious. "Roy on the other hand," Woody continued, "thinks that the Keepers have learned to control their crossing over, and that they just want a little break."

Timber thought about this and said, "I'm not sure that they could…." But before he could finish, a little blue ball of fur swooped by and stole Woody's hat. Stitch stood hanging above the exit saying, "Buh-Bye!" Woody stood up from the table yelling, "That's the third night this week that monster's stolen my hat!" "Don't worry Woody," Timber said, "we'll get it back. We always do. You know Stitch is just playing."

hat. This time, he was on a pole in the parking lot. He was wearing the hat, pretending to be a cowboy when Timber came up to him and said, "Come on Stitch. Give Woody his hat back."

Stitch climbed down the pole, and returned Woody's hat. "Could you please do me a favor, and not steal my hat anymore?" Woody asked. "Yeah," Timber agreed, "It's getting kind of old." Stitch looked down at his feet and said, "Oketaka."

"Good," Timber said as he checked his watch. When he realized what time it was, Timber started running home. "What's wrong?" Woody asked. "If I'm not home in ten minutes, my mom will kill me!" Timber yelled as he ran.

**

* * *

**

Please review.

**I know that this first chapter was kind of dull, but trust me, the story gets way better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Timber made it home, he snuck into his window and climbed into his bed. Unfortunately, his mom was waiting in the corner of his room. "And just where have you been?" she asked. Timber started to slightly panic. "I…. couldn't sleep, so I… went out for a jog," he lied. But, his mom seemed to buy it. As she left the room, a wave of relief passed over Timber.

That's how his nights have been for the past month. Pretend to go to bed, sneak into the Magic Kingdom, hang out with characters, and come home before mom notices he's gone. The next day, Timber decided to go to the park. All the attractions were full as usual. While he was there, Timber managed to meet up with a new friend of his. Roy Disney.

"Hey, what's up Roy?" Timber called. "I see you're enjoying the gold pass that I gave you," he responded. As they walked through Tomorrowland, Roy asked, "Hey Timber, has there been anything unusual happening in the park at night?" "Besides the characters being out and about?" Timber joked. "This is serious," Roy snapped.

"Sorry. Wayne has just been worrying me about the Kingdom Keepers," Roy explained, "We could have a big problem on our hands if they've disappeared." Timber said, "I'll try my best to find them. And if I see Finn at school tomorrow, then we'll have nothing to worry about."

They walked past the Stitches Great Escape attraction. Timber said, "Man Stitch is a little ball of mischief."

Night fell, and eventually, the park closed. An hour later, Timber snuck in like he usually did, but something was wrong. The life that was usually in the park by this time was gone. "Where is everybody?" Timber wondered. He started to think that the characters were playing a bad joke. But as he walked through the empty park, he realized that something was wrong. Maybe everyone wasn't being paranoid.

When he looked through Tomorrowland, Timber was jumped by someone. "What's the big idea?!" he yelled. Then he realized it was Stitch. Timber would have been mad, if he hadn't seen the worried expression on Stitch's face. "What's wrong Stitch?" Timber asked.

"Everyone gone!" Stitch exclaimed, "Kidnapped by Overtakers!"

**

* * *

**

Please review.

**For the people who want me to keep updating, I will, but it might take some time. With things like school and writer's block getting in my way, updating often will be hard.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Stitch, calm down," Timber said, "What happened?" "Well," Stitch explained, "as soon as all us characters came out, villains held us hostage. Stitch manage to escape, but not sure if any others did." The worried expression on Stitch's face got worse. "We'll find everyone Stitch," Timber assured him.

As the two walked through the park, Stitch heard something. "Stitch hear Woody and Brer Rabbit!" he exclaimed. "To Splash Mountain," Timber decided.

When they arrived, Timber could also hear Woody and the Brer Rabbit. They were calling for help. They started to climb through the mountain. Stitch held tightly to Timber's head. "Jeez Stitch. I knew you hated water, but this is ridiculous." Stitch just held on, giving a little whimper. "Could you at least do me a favor," Timber continued, "and make sure your claws don't pierce my skull. They're starting to hurt already." "Sorry," Stitch said as he loosened his claws.

Meanwhile, up in the top of the mountain, Woody and the Brer Rabbit were being held in the Brer Fox's lair. As the Rabbit continued to call for help, Woody started to wiggle his way out of his ropes. He quickly stopped when the Brer Fox came to them. "Cry all you want Rabbit. Your mine now. And as for you cowboy, how'd you like to have your stuffing torn up by that briar patch down there?" He pointed to the briar patch. Woody started to panic and said, "I'm sure that my friends will come to save us."

"Please," Brer Fox said, "All the characters are captured." "I'm not talking about the characters," Woody commented.

Timber and Stitch continued their climb up the mountain. Timber noticed that all the audio-animatronics were gone. "Wow Stitch," he said, "When you said all the characters were gone, you really meant _all_ the characters." "Help!!!" Brer Rabbit cried. They were close. The two quickly climbed up to the Brer Fox's lair.

"Woody!" Timber and Stitch called. Woody was relieved that they had come, but he was scared for them. "Look out!" he and Brer Rabbit yelled. Brer Fox had snuck behind them, and swiped at Timber's face. "No one's freeing this rabbit. Not after all the trouble I had trying to catch him. And Maleficent wants this cowboy gone. I do not intend to fail her."

Brer Fox kept swiping at Timber, and tried to bite him a few times. But Stitch grabbed on to Brer Fox's face. Timber took this opportunity to free Woody and the Brer Rabbit. Brer Rabbit simply jumped out into the briar patch.

"Stitch! Let's get out of here!" Timber called. Stitch jumped off of Brer Fox's face and onto Timber's shoulder. As the three tried to run back down the mountain, a giant bear blocked their path. "Where have you been Brer Bear?!" Brer Fox yelled. Timber, Woody, and Stitch were trapped. Then, Woody had an idea.

"Guys, come on," he yelled as he jumped into the waterfall and slid down to the bottom. Timber liked this plan, but Stitch didn't. "Don't worry Stitch," Timber said, "I won't let you drown." "Oketaka," Stitch said with uncertainty. Then, the two jumped down the waterfall.

When they hit bottom, Timber lost track of Stitch. Stitch was sinking. Timber brought him up, and put him on dry land. As Stitch shook off all the water, Timber said, "I'm starting to have your same feelings about water.

They met up with Woody at the exit. "Are you guys alright?" he asked. Timber nodded, "How about you?" "Good," he answered, "A little more wet than I'd like." Stitch groaned in agreement. Timber couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Woody," he said, "Do you know what happened to the other characters?" "No," he answered. "Brer Rabbit and I were the only ones held in Splash Mountain." Timber and Stitch had a look of dismay, "But once tomorrow night hits," he reassured them, "the three of us will free everyone."

Timber managed to crack a smile. Then he realized what time it was.

**

* * *

**

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Timber rushed home once again. And once again, his mom was waiting for him. She was waiting for an explanation. Timber really didn't want to lie to her again. So he came up with a response that she would believe, that wasn't a lie. "A friend of mine really needed me to help them," he said. Timber's mom wasn't happy that he was out so late, but she was glad that Timber was helping a friend. "Next time, tell me before you leave," she said. Timber agreed.

The next day at school, Timber thought, "How am I gonna get into the park without sneaking out?" Then he looked over at the desk next to him. It the desk that Finn usually sat in. "I guess that the Keepers really are missing," He continued to think. Then he had an idea. "That's it!" he said silently.

After school ended, Timber headed straight for the Hollywood Studios park. He went for the DHI filming room.

"No way!" Brad yelled. "Come on Brad," Timber pleaded, "You don't even need to show it into the park. Just make me a DHI." "It's not like we could use it anyway," Brad said. Timber was confused. "Didn't you hear?" Brad continued, "Tons of character items have gone missing from the Magic Kingdom. So have a few items from the other parks. Without those items, we can't open the Magic Kingdom." "Look Brad," Timber said, "make me a DHI, and I'll be able to return all of the missing items from the park."

After much coaxing, Brad finally agreed to it. Later that night, after much tiresome recording, the DHI was ready. Timber went to bed in his regular clothes. Next thing he knew, Timber was in the Magic Kingdom. He had a glow around him and could see through himself. "It worked!" Timber exclaimed.

Timber met up with Woody and Stitch in Frontierland. They were shocked to see that he had become a DHI. "Like this, I can spend all night in the park," Timber explained. "I think I may have a lead," Woody said, "It turns out, not all the characters were kidnapped. All the neutral characters were left alone." "Neutral?" Timber and Stitch asked. "Not considered good or evil," Woody explained.

"Anyway," he continued, "I think that Stinky Pete might know something. I say we should head for the Diamond Horseshoe and ask him." Timber was unsure about asking the old prospector, but it was as good a place as any to start.

They arrived at the Diamond Horseshoe to find Stinky Pete beating some cowboys at poker. "Woo-Hoo," he yelled, "More gold for the prospector!" The cowboys left the table groaning. Timber walked up to him and said, "Hey Pete! We got some questions for you." Pete turned around, and as soon as he saw Woody he said, "No way. I'm not telling you anything."

Stitch threatened him by biting his ankle. After Timber and Woody got Stitch off, Pete said, "All right, I'll make you a deal. If one of you boys can beat me in a game of Texas Hold-'em, I'll tell you what I know." "Deal," Timber said immediately.

Woody had a worried look in his eye, so he said, "I'll play ya Stinky Pete." Timber didn't know where that came from, but he trusted Woody enough to let him go through with it. After all the cards were dealt, Pete was pretty confident. "Pair of Queens!" he yelled, "Beat that." Woody looked nervous. He finally said, "All right, fine. Pair of Aces!"

Pete's confident smile vanished in the blink of an eye. He had never lost before. But then again, he'd never played against Woody before.

"All right Pete, spill," Timber said. "I got nothing to tell," Pete responded. "But if I were you, I'd check the Many Adventures of Winne the Pooh attraction."

**

* * *

**

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The trio headed for Fantasyland to check the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. "Do you really think that we can trust Pete?" Woody asked. "He's our only lead," Timber answered, "Besides; it was your idea to go to him." "Okay, I admit," Woody said, "But, Winnie the Pooh? What kind of answers could we find in a quiet place like that?" "Well," Timber said, "We won't know until we look."

Once inside, they found it unusually dark. Timber had decided to check the place out once or twice before, and it was always swarming with light. It was always filled with the characters, but they were nowhere to be found. Suddenly, Timber, Woody, and Stitch heard some creepy voices saying "Heffalumps and Woozels. Heffalumps and Woozels." Then, they heard some sort of growling. Out of the shadows came a monstrous looking bear. It could only be assumed that Pooh had been cursed by Maleficent. Then, a wild boar came out as well. Piglet had fallen to this as well. Finally, what appeared to be a stripped jagular attacked from nowhere.

Stitch pulled out his plasma blasters and was ready to fire. "Don't hurt them," Timber yelled, "They're just innocent characters." "Then what do we do?" Woody asked. Suddenly, Pooh attacked Timber. When Timber put his hands up in defense, a beam of light shot through them, and right through Pooh.

"So much for not hurting them," Woody commented. Pooh laid on the floor knocked out. But, when he woke up, he was the same cheerful Winnie the Pooh. "Oh, stuff and fluff," Pooh said, tying up the threads on his rear end. Timber looked at his hands. He realized that he was holding spheres of light. Apparently, they were able to break Maleficent's spell. Woody and Stitch realized this almost as quickly as Timber did.

Woody turned towards Piglet and used his pull string as a lasso. As Woody tied him up, all Piglet could do was squeal. Timber used one of his Light Spheres to turn Piglet back to normal. Piglet shook the slight pain off and noticed something. "Oh d-d-d-dear!!" he yelled, "Behind you!"

As Piglet ran away, the jagular attacked Timber and Woody. It clawed at them, leaving a big scratch in Timber's arm. Stitch came up behind the jagular and tried to strangle it. Even though no blood came from his arm, Timber could still feel the immense pain. In a pure fit of rage, Timber shot a ray of light at the jagular. Not two seconds later, Stitch realized that the one he had been strangling was Tigger.

"Sorry," Stitch said as he released Tigger. Tigger didn't seem to notice as he bounced off. Pooh and Piglet walked up to the three heroes to thank them. Do you know what happened to Maleficent?" Timber asked. "Think, think, think……… No," Pooh answered. "I don't remember anything after the green lady said some strange words."

"But I remember something," Piglet blurted out. "As I was blacking out, I heard the lady say something about ghosts." "Ghosts?" Woody asked. "Haunted Mansion!" Stitch yelled. "Okay, tomorrow night, we'll head there," Timber said. "Why tomorrow night?" Woody asked. "Because I've got to be able to wake up in the morning."

Timber sneaked into Wayne's apartment and grabbed a little black remote with a big red button. As soon as he pushed the button, he disappeared. Timber woke up in his bed the following morning and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Once seated at the kitchen table, Timber's mom noticed something. "What happened to your arm?" she asked with concern. Timber looked at it and saw the claw marks. "It looks like you fought against a tiger," his mom said. "More like a Tigger actually," Timber said under his breath. While he tried to find a way to explain this to his mom, Timber knew that from now on, he had to be more careful in the park.

**

* * *

**

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The following night when Timber crossed over, the first thing he did was meet Woody and Stitch in Liberty Square. They were about ready to check the Haunted Mansion for clues to Maleficent's whereabouts. "Man. Hard to believe that 999 ghosts live in there," Timber commented. The group could feel someone's presence. They all started to get nervous. Suddenly, what appeared to be a green blob jumped onto Timber's face. As Timber struggled to get it off, he realized what, or more like who, it was. "Naveen?"

It was none other than Disney's frog prince. "Oh, thank goodness I found you three," Naveen said with relief. "Why are you in your frog form?" Timber asked him. "Oh, it was terrible," he started to explain. "The other night, Tiana and I were dancing, listening to Louis play, having a wonderful time. But, out of nowhere, the shadow man, Dr. Facilier, came to us and turned us into frogs. He used his shadow creatures to kidnap Tiana. He took her in there."

As he finished up his story, Naveen pointed to the mansion. "After hearing about what happened in the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh attraction, I thought that maybe you could break the spell on me and Tiana." "Sounds good to me," Timber said. Stitch also agreed. Woody, wasn't too sure. Timber was about ready to use his light spheres on Naveen.

"Hold on guys," Woody said, "I've got an idea on how to save Tiana. But, we're gonna need Naveen in frog form." "I'll do whatever it takes to save her," Naveen responded.

The four entered the Haunted Mansion not knowing what to expect. They watched their backs every time they turned a corner. Stitch heard something following them. From the other end of the hallway they were in, there came a whimpering winding mist. "Hey Zero," Timber called. The ghost dog simply barked in a happy reply. "Do you know where Tiana is?" Naveen asked. Zero barked and started flying through the halls.

Zero led them to the dining room, or the "dying room" as some people call it. Tiana was in frog form, strapped to the table. Dr. Facilier stood above her, with his menacing shadow hovering on the wall. "Why don't you just finish me off?" Tiana yelled. "Oh, because that would be too simple," the shadow man answered. "Besides, Maleficent believes in giving royalty special treatment. Otherwise, I would have thrown you in with the rest of the characters."

"Let her go Shadow Man." Dr. Facilier looked up, and saw Timber, Woody, and Stitch. "Where's that rich boy Naveen?" Facilier demanded. "He was supposed to come." "Well," Timber said, "You'll just have to deal with us." Facilier lifted his staff and yelled, "Come shadows!" Suddenly, obscure shadow creatures appeared out of nowhere. Facilier's shadow lifted him up above the room.

When Timber hit one of them with one of his light spheres, the shadow disappeared, and a ghost appeared in its place. Zero went flying through, with his nose bright as a beacon. All he did was touch the shadows and they were destroyed, releasing ghosts. "That explains a lot," Woody commented.

The trio jumped down from the ride track to fight the shadows. As they fought, Timber, Woody and Stitch made sure to keep the shadows away from the table. While all the fighting was happening, Naveen jumped onto the table. As Tiana was about to yell with excitement, Naveen said, "Shh. We're getting out of here." Naveen cut the ropes that held Tiana down, and the two made their way out of the mansion.

Unfortunately, this escape didn't go unnoticed. Facilier saw them leaving and yelled, "Stop them!" Woody saw the shadows heading for Tiana and Naveen, so he decided to cover their escape. He stepped in front of the shadows with courage and realized, he didn't have a weapon. Timber had his light spheres and Stitch his plasma blasters. Even Zero could use his nose. Woody had nothing. Much less, something that could be used against these creatures.

A freed ghost noticed this and said, "Hey there old boy. Seem you are need of a weapon. Here." The ghost reached into his coat pocket and produced a ghostly revolver. He tossed it to Woody. As it landed in Woody's hand, it seemed to turn solid, like a regular revolver. "Thanks partner!" Woody called.

Woody shot the gun at the shadows. It seemed to have no effect on the shadows themselves, but it had affected the ghosts within them. As the ghosts managed to fly free, the shadows disappeared. Woody didn't bother to question this.

After about fifteen minutes of fighting, all 999 residents of the Haunted Mansion were able float around freely. Unfortunately, with all the shooting going on, Facilier escaped. The trio were approached by three particularly interesting ghosts. The hitchhikers.

The tall one stood as their representative. "Thank you all for freeing us. And you need not worry about your frog friends. We will make sure they stay safe in case that shadow man returns." "Do you know where he or any of the other Overtakers might be?" Timber asked.

The ghost simply said, "Go to the place where flames burn forever bright, and the jolly are held high." Timber had no time to think about this, because the sun was rising.

**

* * *

**

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Facilier kneeled at Maleficent's feet as she yelled, "You pathetic fool! You let that child and his lackeys get the better of you!" Facilier tried to explain himself, "You don't understand; that kid's a D.H.I. He's also unlocked some sort of power." "The master will not be pleased," Maleficent said. "You know, there's something bothering me about the master," Facilier stated. "If he needs a safe place to restore his energy, why don't we just move him to California? The Imagineers haven't set up a D.H.I. system there. It would be perfect." "You imbecile!" Maleficent screamed, "Moving the master across the country would be too conspicuous! Besides, we can't leave the prisoners unguarded." Maleficent wanted nothing more at that moment to be alone with her thoughts.

Later that day, since he didn't have school, Timber decided to check the Magic Kingdom to see if he could solve the riddle the ghosts gave him. But there was a problem. The park was closed and swarming police. Knowing he couldn't get in through the entrance, he climbed up the back wall**. **Not long after he made it to the other side, the cops caught him.

"Let him go," someone said. After the police released him, Timber realized that the man who had him freed was Roy Disney. "Hey Roy," Timber said. Timber had met Roy after he sneaked into the park's underground tunnel system. Roy didn't know why, but he could tell there was something about Timber. Something bright. After a while, Timber and Roy became good friends. Now, if Timber ever gets into any trouble in the parks, (depending on what it is) Roy always had his back.

"Why are there so many officers here?" Timber asked. "We may have to…… shut down Walt Disney World," Roy answered sadly. Timber was more confused than he had ever been in his life. "Read this," Roy said as he handed Timber a newspaper. As they started walking through the park, Timber read it aloud, "Five Teens Go Missing? What does this have to deal with the park?" Timber asked. "Keep reading," Roy answered.

"Five teenagers in the Orlando area recently went missing. Police checked the files of the kids, and the only connection between them is that they all are a part of the Disney Corporation's D.H.I. system. When asked about it, Roy Disney claimed he had no idea about the disappearances. Officials believe that this is all part of…… A Disney Publicity Stunt!" This part completely outraged him. "Are they serious?!" Timber exclaimed. "If the officials don't see the kids returned safe and sound by tomorrow morning, they will take legal action and shut down Walt Disney World," Roy explained.

"You can't let this place get shut down!" Timber yelled, "This was Walt's dream! What about the characters?! There has to be something we can do!" Roy thought about this, "There will be a press conference tomorrow morning at 9:00 in front of the entrance to announce our closing. If the keepers can get there by then, we may have a chance." "Perfect," Timber said. "Just one thing. I was given a riddle last night stating were to look for the Overtakers. 'Go to the place where flames burn forever bright, were the jolly are held high.' Any ideas?"

"Mr. Toad's Wild Ride?" Roy suggested. Timber knew it was a good suggestion but said, "No. That attraction's only in Disneyland in California. I highly doubt the Overtakers moved operations across the U.S." The two were walking through the Adventureland portion of the park when Timber had an idea. He saw the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction. Thinking about it, the Tortuga scene of the ride was always on fire, no matter which direction you look. And as for the jolly being held high, Timber remembered that a pirate flag was called the Jolly Roger. It was the best shot he had.

Timber tried to enter the ride, but the cops wouldn't let him. Timber didn't have much time, but he had to wait for nightfall.

**

* * *

**

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

That night, Timber, Woody, and Stitch entered the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. Timber and Woody grabbed a pair of paddles and took one of the longboats through the ride. Following the clue the ghosts had given him, Timber knew that they had to go to the Tortuga scene. But, he wanted to make a stop at the Black Pearl.

"You guys wait here. And whatever happens, don't come after me unless I call you," Timber told his friends. He swam from the track to the pearl, water passing through his holographic body. The second he made it to the ship's deck, Timber was captured by cursed pirates. They were about ready to behead him when he yelled, "Parley!"

Barbossa walked on deck shouting, "Who dares invoke the right of Parley!" "Hi Hector," Timber said like he wasn't in any trouble. "Oh," Barbossa said, "It's you." You got a second to talk?" Timber asked.

Barbossa led Timber to the captain's quarters. "Where's Jack?" Timber asked. "Either looting in the gold at the end, or captured with most of the others," Barbossa answered. "Is that all?" "Actually," Timber said, "What do you know about Maleficent and Chernabog?" "How should I know?" Barbossa almost yelled, "The Overtakers don't think of me as a friend or foe. So, they leave me alone." As Timber started to leave, Barbossa said, "But the lowly pirates in Tortuga have a chance of knowing."

Timber left the room feeling semi-accomplished. Unfortunately, the cursed pirates grabbed Timber once again. "The pirate code states that one who invokes Parley must not be harmed 'til negotiations are complete," Barbossa said, "Now that we are done, the crew can do what they want with ye. And if ye dare even think about calling Parley again, I'll shoot ye where ye stand."

"Fine," Timber said, "Then I'll call something else." Timber looked over the side of the ship and yelled, "Woody! Stitch!" Almost instantly, Woody was on board shooting the pirates with both his pistol and Stitch's plasma blaster. It didn't kill them, but it kept them distracted long enough for Timber to get away.

"Where's Stitch?" Timber asked. "Still on the boat," Woody answered, "With how he feels about water, I'm still surprised that he came in the first place." Timber used his light spheres to push the cursed pirates back. Barbossa pointed his gun at Timber. "It ends for ye here," Barbossa claimed. Barbossa was known for being deadly accurate. Timber wasn't about to dodge the bullet very easily. Then he remembered a trick the Finn once showed him.

Timber relaxed every part of his body. As Barbossa pulled the trigger, the bullet went straight through him. Before either Barbossa or Woody could process what just happened, Timber pulled his friend off the ship and back to the longboat. They paddled away, with cannons firing right behind them.

After that narrow escape, the group made it to Tortuga. Woody used some rope he found to lasso a small group of pirates. "Tell us what you know about the Overtakers," Timber demanded. "Sorry, don't know a thing," a pirate said with a sly smile. Needless to say, they were being lied to. "Is that how it's gonna be?" Timber said Okay then. Hey Stitch!" Stitch suddenly jumped on one of the pirate's head and bit down on it. Stitch's mouth covered the entire head. The pirate was screaming although it was kind of hard to hear.

"Who's next?" Woody asked with a chuckle in his voice. The pirates gave in quickly. "Okay!" one cried. As soon as Stitch let go, the pirate started explaining, "Maleficent was here. As was the dark master. He was pleasured by the heat of the flames. But, once that shadow man told them that they had problems, they had to run."

"Any idea where?" Timber asked. "No," the pirate answered. "But, Shadow Man did ask about the prisoners' location if you want to know about that. Maleficent said, 'They are located in the master's old prison.' That's all we got."

Timber, Woody, and Stitch pondered this. Timber remembered the keepers telling him about Chernabog's release, but had trouble remembering where it happened.

**

* * *

**

Please review. My apologies for not updating for so long. And anyone who's read the second book should know the answer to this one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After a while of going through his memory, Timber finally figured out were they should go. It was off to the Animal Kingdom, and Expedition Everest. '_It makes perfect sense_,' Timber thought as the group headed over to the park. '_Expedition Everest is the largest mountain in Disney park history. There's no other place in Walt Disney World that could house so many characters_.'

When they approached the ride, Woody asked, "So, how do we get up there?" "That's a trick question," said a voice from behind them. As they turned around, they saw Dr. Facilier, leading a group of Disney villains. Among these were, Jafar, Ursula, Scar, Hopper, Oogie Boogie, the Phantom Blot, and many more that had been created by Disney and Pixar over the years.

"Stitch," Timber whispered, "See if you can find a way inside. Woody and I will hold them off as best we can." Stitch whimpered, "Naga. Ohana. Ohana mean family. Family mean, nobody get left behind of forgotten." "Stitch, we need to lure them inside the mountain or we won't stand a chance. Please." Stitch didn't like the idea of leaving his friends…… his family behind, but he knew he had to do this.

As Stitch scurried off, Timber got his light spheres ready and said, "You ready Woody?" Woody got his own weapons ready and said, "Let's do it partner." On that note, the two rushed into battle.

Meanwhile, Stitch crawled all over the mountain looking for a way in. He finally found a decent sized doorway. Stitch busted his way inside and saw every character that went missing from the park.

Timber and Woody fought bravely. They did their best against the mess of villains. Despite their efforts, the villains were too strong, and Timber and Woody were too out numbered. After Timber was bruised up pretty bad and Woody was torn up everywhere, including a tear that almost took off his arm, the villains tied them up.

"Well now," the Shadow Man said, "You just about done boys?" Timber and Woody saw something that made them both say, "Not yet." A blob off greenish slobber hit Facilier in the back of the head. When he turned around, he saw Stitch, and just about every Disney hero ever made. Mickey stared at the villains in his robe and sorcerer hat. He raised a golden key shaped sword and yelled, "Attack!"

The sight that day, was something to behold. It was the ultimate war between heroes and villains. Good and Evil. Among the them were five certain heroes, who at the moment, mattered more than any other. It was the Kingdom Keepers.

Timber, Woody, and Stitch caught up with them, and told the Keepers the story of why they needed to get to the press conference. "So, we should get going," Maybeck said once the story was complete. "KEEPERS!"

A loud rumbling came from the mountain. Chernabog bust out of the peak, mad as ever. Everyone looked worried, but Timber, Woody, and Stitch were ready to fight. Seemingly out of nowhere, Mickey jumped in front of them saying, "You fellas gotta go. We can handle Chernabog." "Actually," Philby said, "In about five seconds you won't have to."

Then, the sun began to rise. Pained by his one weakness, Chernabog returned inside the mountain. They all knew they still had to hurry. It was about 6:00. The press conference was scheduled to start in three hours. "How do we get there in time?" Willa asked. Stitch had an idea. "Rockin' Roller Coaster!" Everyone looked at each other confused, but nobody had a better idea. Next stop, Hollywood Studios park. A.S.A.P.

**

* * *

**

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As the group made it to the Rockin' Roller Coaster, Stitch jumped in the driver's chair. The cars were just like how they were normally, except the front seat on the left had a steering wheel and other controls. Nobody could tell what Stitch was thinking, but the decided to go along with it. As everyone got into the car, Stitch yelled, "Hang on!" and floored it.

The ride followed the track for the first thirty seconds, then Stitch pulled off the track and sent the car right through the wall. Stitch pointed the car towards the main entrance of the Walt Disney World Resort. That was where the press conference was being held.

It was already getting to be 7:30. As the sun was rising, Woody and Stitch started to glow. It seemed like they were being surrounded by pixie dust. "What's going on?" Timber asked his friends. "It's too late in the morning," Woody answered. "We can't exist in the same way during the day." Timber realized this to be true. Woody turned into a mere costume and Stitch into an audio-animatronic. Then, the steering wheel started to disappear. Finally, Timber himself started to disappear.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked. "The DHI sever doesn't extend this far," Philby answered. Timber said, "Finn make sure these everyone gets to the press conference. Also make sure Woody and Stitch stay safe." As Timber's face started to disappear, he said, "I'll see you there."

Timber pushed the button and woke up in his room. He didn't have time to do anything but get to the press conference. Upon arrival, Timber saw the Rockin' Roller Coaster car crashed in the back, and the Keepers answering all sorts of questions. Timber was glad everyone was safe.

After a good rest, for once, a new challenge awaited the Kingdom Keepers. They knew that Chernabog was still alive, and the Overtakers would try their plans again. The Keepers knew they were ready, with Timber, Woody, and Stitch around to help.

But, that would have to wait, for now there was a celebration to be had. That night at the Magic Kingdom, All the characters gathered around for the biggest party in Disney history. Timber, Woody, and Stitch stood together in the Etcher's Keep. "Man, these last few nights have been crazy. Huh guys?" Timber said.

"Yeah," the two answered. "Are you guys ready for whatever comes our way next?" Timber asked. "Timber, the three of us are ready for anything," Woody answered proudly. Stitch simply jumped up and licked both their faces.

**

* * *

**

Please review. I hope that everyone enjoyed this story just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to check my profile for other stories that I've written or an still writing.


End file.
